tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Huber
The Huber Manufacturing Co. of Marion, Ohio, USA can trace its origins back to 1874 when Huber Manufacturing Co. was formed after Huber bought out his partners. The company started with a patented Hay rake designed by Huber and other agricultural products. The company then moved into the early tractor business and building threshers. Latter they switched to the construction industry building Road Rollers. History The Firm was founded by Edward Huber (born 1837), in Dearbourn Co., Indiana. Then in 1863 he patented a wooden hay rake. Huber then married a miss Elizabeth Hammerle, and Joined the Kanable Brothers planing mill to build the Hay rakes in 1865. With partners he then bought out Kanable and formed Kalwark, Hammerle, Monday and Huber. According to the October 2010 article Huber Tractor history and toystory in "the Fence Post" the firm of Kowalke, Hammerle, Monday and Huber was formed in 1866 (note the difference in spelling for Kalwark, correct spelling is unverified). It appears that a May 2005 article at farmcollector.com refers to this same company as Kowalke & Hammerle Planing Mill, of which Huber as superintendent. In any case, everyone agrees that this partnership lasted only until 1870 when it was reorganized as Huber & Gunn Co. In 1874 Huber then formed the Huber Manufacturing Co. and stated building Steam Engines and Threshing machines. Followed by a Road scraper in 1875. By 1878 was building a Portable engine for powering threshers, and then 2 years later a Steam Traction engine in 1880. Huber then started manufacturing a patented for George W. King, who then with Henry Barnhart formed the Marion Steam Shovel Company. They contracted out manufacture of the first 4 shovels to Huber. In 1886 introduced a Steam Road Roller based on a Traction engine. By 1894 Huber was experimenting with a Gas tractor engine, and in 1898 bought the rights to a Gas tractor engine designed by Van Duzen, and built 30 Gas tractors. Edward Huber Died in 1904, aged 67. Tractor production A range of new tractors appeared starting in 1911 with the 2-cylinder 15-30 and 30-60 prairie tractor which was soon re-rated as a 35-70. The 20-40 4-cylinder followed in 1914, followed by the Light Four Cross Motor a 12-15 model in 1920. A 15-30 Super Four was then launched.Classic Tractors of the World, by N. Baldwin, Page 158 Introduced High speed automotive engined rollers in 1923 In 1931/32 Huber built/sold 266 tractors to Avery. Tractor production ended during WW II when production shifted to road construction machinery. In the 1950 a new model was built to re-enter the tractor market, the Huber Global B. ATO took over Huber in 1969, and moved the firm to Charleston, North Carolina in 1977, then shut the division down in 1984. A Huber Museum was opened in 1989, and a Huber machinery Museum later in 1996 opened at the Marion County Showgrounds. Model range Tractors * Huber 15-30 - 1911 * Huber 30-60 - 1911 rerated to 35-70 in 1912 * Huber 20-40 - 1914 * Huber 12-15 (light Four Cross tractor) - 1920 * Huber Super Four tractor 15-30 - 1921-24, replaced by the 18-36 rated version for 1925 * Huber Master Four Tractor 25-50 Cross motor - 1923 (dropped soon after) * Huber Super 18-36 a inline 4-cylinder add ed in 1927 * Huber Super Four 20-40 - 1927, rerated to 32-45 in 1929 * Huber Super Four 25-50 - 1927, rerated to 40-62 in 29 produced till 1942. * Huber Light Four 20-36 - 1930, built til 1943, also in HK and HS versions. * Huber Modern Farmer - 1931 a light model with Waukesha engines. Rollers * Huber Rollers - 1942 produced under direction of War Dept. Preservation A Huber Museum has been founded in the original factory in Ohio. * A few Hubers exist with US and Canadian tractor collectors * Are there any examples in the UK ? if so please list here. See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Collections * Museums List * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing References / Sources * Huber timeline history External links * add relevant & suitable external links here Category:Companies of the United States Category:Tractor manufacturers of the United States Category:Former tractor manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1874 Category:1969 mergers Category:1984 disestablishments Category:Construction plant manufacturers Category:Defunct companies Category:Tractor brands Category:Huber